clubpenguinfanworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Stein Octopi
Stein Octopi is a mysterious and mischievous penguin who is loyal and is working for Herbert and the RPF and is known to also be involved in many criminal organizations and activity. He is known to usually cause minor issues throughout the island and to be a petty thief and sometimes create large amounts of chaos and trouble usually caused not only by him, but also alongside his best friend, Jake Jenkins. Nothing is known about his past, or if "Stein Octopi" really is his name. His only other friends apart from Jake are Klutzy and Click-Click. All that could be known about him is that he might have been a known PSA agent since there is only one whole left and disappeared which was recorded in the PSA archives. Early History It is unknown where Stein came from or what his name is, but he was first sighted on Club Penguin Island around 2007. It is unknown where he lived, but it is known that he might have been a petty criminal and a thief and stole from others and made money by selling things using fake identities and covers and was very good at concealing his true self. In 2008, Stein disappeared to an unknown location but was never seen on the island and presumable came back around 2010 since he would join the RPF the next year. It might have been around this time that he was recruited as a EPF Agent or started business in another place before returning the the island. Around this time, he became friends with Jake Jenkins and they worked together. RPF Years It is unknown when or why Stein and Jake joined the RPF, possibly around 2011 and probably because they thought it would make them look impressive and would be better than being a petty thief. At the time, Stein was very good at hacking, stealing, robbing, breaking into houses and knowing how not to leave traces which made him very useful to the RPF. Since nobody else (apart from the RPF itself) knew he was in the RPF, he started making himself look like a good penguin by helping others and getting himself recruited into other organizations which allowed him to spy on them for the RPF. He was recruited for C.U.B.E. is because he was thought of to have trustworthy reputation (a fake profile he made) and was very good at hearing things others didn't and be a representative for Club Penguin. He was later kicked out after being known to cause the Mega Avalanche 2015. He once went to the Penguin Federation and set fire to one of the streets there using a duplicate Solar Flare he stole from Gary. He started the Blaze of 2015 and was congratulated by the RPF which earned him a move up in the ranks not only for setting up a fire but obtaining a copy of the Solar Flare which they used to to create their own, more powerful version of it thanks to Stein: The Lunar Beam. It was soon destroyed when Gary created the Mark V Solar Flare. He is currently 17 years old. On June 23rd, 2016, Stein and Agent Snappy created the allegiance between the ELOV and the SSAP. Stein helped to break other Gangsta Corp and RPF members out of prison during Operation: Gangster & Operation: Jailbreak. 2019-2036 Stein was present at the Apocalypse 2019, Crash-Bang-Wallop 2020, Big Bang 2021 and various other disasters in secret most of the time alongside Jake Jenkins. He fought alongside robots in the Battle of 2023 but retreated when Herbert was defeated and during the Hunt, he was known to have been involved in the kidnapping of Dot and possibly Captain Green, Norman Zed, Agent92966 and Lawrence Glacier when they vanished. It is unknown if or if he wasn't involved in the Incursion, most likely yes, because around 97% of all the RPF were out fighting when Club Penguin started to hold out against Herbert and the rest of the RPF-Club Penguin. He was present during the Doom War, but that was the very last time Stein was seen out fighting as he was never seen again.Category:Villains Category:Evil Category:Penguins Category:EPF Category:PSA Category:Anti-Heroes Category:RPF Category:Troublemakers Category:Agents Category:Evil Agents Category:Badguys Category:C.U.B.E. Members